Malfoys don't cry
by Adara's Rose
Summary: His heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces, but he didn't cry. Malfoy's don't cry.


Title: Malfoys don't cry

Author: RunningWithCoyotes

Pairing: none.

Disclaimer: If I did own them, it wouldn't be called fanfiction, and Sev would get ALL the guys. Except Dumbledore cause that's just creepy.

Summary: Do you honestly NEED one?

Warnings: spoilers for _the Deathly Hallows._ Which I haven't read yet. Lol.

Notes: Italics means thoughts. Or mental speech. And if you can't figure out who it is I'm writing (although THAT should be obvious if you ask me), or heck, who it is that's dead – well, make it up yourselves. I know who I intended it for.

_  
Malfoys don't cry. _

He chanted he short phrase mentally, over and over again, as he gazed at the Aurors in a way they thought as bored and uninterested – but of course completely polite. Therefore they nervously excused themselves, and quickly left, both of them thinking how sad it was to deliver a message about a death to someone who obviously did not care.

_  
Malfoys don't cry._

He sat completely immobile, staring blankly ahead with a look of polite boredom, and of course a small smile, plastered to his face. But inside, oh inside a war was raging.

_  
He's not dead he's not dead he's not dead he's not dead he's not deadhe'snotdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdeadhe'snotdead! _

If he said it enough times it would be true.

_  
Malfoys don't cry._

The voice was cold, calm, collected. It sounded quite a lot like his father's voice.

_  
But he's dead! _He wailed back at that ruthless voice.

_  
Malfoys don't cry._

_  
But he's dead!_ In his head, he huddled on the floor, covering his head as if to block out the truth. In reality, he sat on the couch, hands in his lap, still smiling. The voice echoed through his head.

_  
Malfoys don't cry!_

And he didn't. Not a tear was allowed to flee from his eyes. His expression never changed.

But inside his head he was howling in a devastating anguish.

_He'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdead and I never told himIevertoldhimnevertoldhim ITHURTSSOMUCH!_

The reply was thunderous._ MALFOYS DON'T CRY!_

He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly the room felt chilly. Slowly he rose from the sofa, grabbing his cane and making his way towards the door. Maybe if he laid down for a bit, he'd _But he's dead_ feel better. Yes, a nice nap would be nice_. He's dead, they're gonna bury him and maggots are gonna eat his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes _no he wasn't going to think about _his beautiful beautiful eyes and worms were gonna eat away the flesh on his face and his hands were gonna rot away till they were nothing but bone…_ He stumbled and grabbed the nearest piece of furniture for stability. He clung almost desperately to the table, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. It was only a spell, nothing else. He hadn't eaten enough. _His long slim fingers, piano hands his mother would have called them, a masters hands, so soft on his body, as if they belonged there NO!_ No more thoughts about that!

He slowly moved up the stairs, one step at a time, as if there was a heavy weight clinging to him and holding him back. His heart ached so badly he thought he was just going to lie down there on the landing and die, oh how he would have preferred that, but he couldn't- just couldn't-

He made a choked sound. Not a sob, _not a sob, Malfoys don't cry not a sob for Malfoys don't cry Malfoys don't cry _he didn't cry. He didn't cry.

But he screamed. He fell to his knees at the top landing, falling forwards and catching himself with left arm, which gave away and he fell heavily, face first, onto the landing. The pain when the bone broke was a mere whisper to the pain of his shattering heart. And he screamed. He screamed his anguish and his despair, a primal cry of a wounded animal echoing throughout the empty hall. He screamed his horror at the cruel world where such rare souls as the

only person_(man) _he had ever loved could be so cruelly _(…murdered, slain, ruthlessly destroyed...) _killed.

But he didn't cry.

_Malfoys don't cry. _

--Fin.--

A/N: lord, sometimes I even make myself depressed.


End file.
